


Unrestful Nights

by RenDNox



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Late at Night, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, OLYMPIC VOLLEYBALL, Olympics, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Summer Olympics, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox
Summary: Bokuto still has insecurities. Akaashi is the one who knows how to make him feel better.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856833
Kudos: 33
Collections: BokuAka Week





	Unrestful Nights

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka Week 2020  
> Day 10: Free Day!

The Olympics were something big. Akaashi had seen each and every one of Bokuto’s matches during the qualifiers. He watched as his star shone brighter than ever before. And the best part was seeing his huge smile never fading.

But not everything was bright and wonderful. Bokuto had insecurities. He had learned to reign them and not let them show nor hold him down. But sometimes, in the dead of the night, they would arise.

Tonight, was no exception. Tomorrow was the first match of the games. And they were playing at home, there was so much more pressure.

Akaashi woke up to an empty bed. It was 2 am. He shifted and saw Bokuto sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the sleeping olympic village. His face bathed in the warm lights of the lamp posts from the streets below. Silently, Akaashi got out of bed and crossed the room towards his finance.

-What’s on your mind? -He said, lightly touching his shoulder.  
-Keiji, did I wake you? -Bokuto got out of his daze and looked up at him apologetically.  
-I just didn’t feel you with me.  
-Sorry, couldn’t really sleep and figured it was better to get up than keep turning and turning in bed.  
-Want to talk about it? -Akaashi whispered and sat opposite him on the windowsill, taking the older man’s hand.  
-It’s all… Just so big.  
-But it doesn’t have to be -The raven always knew how to pull the other’s insecurities so they wouldn’t be so troublesome.  
-There’s going to be so many people… And the live broadcast… What if I fail? What if I disappoint the team? The whole country?  
-You have never disappointed anyone. And if you fail once you’ll make it up later. No one is going to blame you for a mistake. And you have a team that will support you. You’re not alone in this.  
-It just feels so overwhelming.  
-Hey, I’ll be there. I’ll be at every one of your matches. If you feel overwhelmed just look at me, you know where I’ll be, I’m small.  
-Keiji, then I’d be looking at my whole world.  
-If I’m your whole world then nothing else matters. Because you’ll never disappoint me, no matter what. Nothing else matters. Not the people watching, not the live broadcast, not anyone’s expectations.  
-You always know what to say to ease me up -Golden eyes were shining as a small smile spread on his lips.  
-I’ve known you for a long time, Kou -Akaashi stood up, not letting Bokuto’s hand go, and pulled him up too.

Bokuto stood up to his full height (minus his spiky hair, it was flat for the night) and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s body. He planted a soft kiss on black curls before bending to pick his sleepy finance up and take him back to bed.

Once there, Bokuto laid his head on the raven’s chest and finally fell asleep as the other gently kissed his forehead and caressed black and white strands.

The next day Bokuto was in top shape. He soared through the air to spike every ball Kageyama sent his way. The Japanese team beat the other 3-0 in a spectacular show of prowess and elegance on every set.

What no one knew was that as Bokuto stepped into the court for the starting line-up check he glanced at the crowd, where Akaashi was. The raven smiled softly and raised his left hand to lightly place a kiss on his engagement ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking on writing about Bokuto in the Olympics for some time now.  
> I could have written about the Japan National Team's shenanigans but this is what came to my mind and I think it's appropriate.  
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed!  
> This is my closure to BokuAka Week 2020. It has been quite a ride. <3
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RenMcNaughton)


End file.
